Faux départ
by April73
Summary: Rencontre sur le quai d'une gare...


**Faux départ**

- J'ai bien réfléchi. J'ai pris la bonne décision. Enfin je crois. Je vais partir.

Ce matin-là, Mila s'était réveillée sereine, après avoir passé une nuit calme, la première d'une longue succession de sommeils agités. Elle acceptait pleinement son choix et regardait l'avenir avec le sourire. Devant le miroir de sa salle de bains, elle répétait cette phrase, comme pour chasser les quelques ultimes doutes émis par son subconscient.

Il y a de cela 6 mois environ, son fiancé avait accepté un poste à Manchester. C'était le job dont il avait toujours rêvé… seul hic, il se trouvait loin de chez eux. Jack n'avait pas osé lui demander de la suivre immédiatement. Elle venait elle-même de trouver un travail qu'elle aimait et ils avaient décidé que pour le moment, elle resterait à Bath et qu'elle le rejoindrait les week-end. Mais au fil des semaines, ces déplacements commençaient à lui peser, sans parler de la fatigue et des coûts engendrés par ces fréquents aller-retour.

S'il n'y avait que cela, Mila se dit qu'elle aurait pu tenir encore un peu, mais son couple également commençait à pâtir de la situation. Les relations à distance, cela n'a jamais été bénéfique à long terme.

Après mûre réflexion et avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle avait finalement décidé de faire le grand saut : elle allait quitter sa ville natale bien-aimée et un travail de décoratrice d'intérieur qui lui plaisait pour rejoindre Jack. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle faisait là un gros sacrifice, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Elle se dit qu'elle trouverait facilement une nouvelle place le temps venu, une fois qu'elle se serait bien installée.

Mila avait vraiment hâte d'arriver à destination et annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son compagnon. Nul doute que celui-ci serai fou de joie à l'idée qu'elle quitte définitivement Bath pour aller s'installer avec lui.

Son sac ne contenait que le strict nécessaire, comme à chaque fois qu'elle partait le rejoindre. Elle s'occuperait dès son retour du déménagement de ses affaires et de toutes les questions administratives. Chaque chose en son temps, se dit-elle lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Elle ferma la porte à clé après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Le temps qu'elle sorte de l'immeuble, le taxi qu'elle avait réservé la veille était déjà là, en train de l'attendre. Heureusement, le trajet jusqu'à la gare ne prenait pas trop de temps. Elle était si impatiente d'arriver et de serrer Jack dans ses bras. Ils avaient beau se voir toutes les fins de semaine ou presque, il lui manquait beaucoup, même si parfois elle avait la désagréable sensation que la réciprocité n'était pas de mise. Elle s'empressa de chasser cette idée de son esprit.

Mais le subconscient peut parfois faire preuve d'une bien cruelle sournoiserie. Alors qu'elle s'était efforcée d'enfouir cette pensée au plus profond de son être, celle-ci semblait vouloir faire preuve d'un malin plaisir à remonter à la surface pour y semer le doute.

Mila jeta un œil distrait par la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défiler. Elle allait lui manquer cette ville qui l'avait vu naître quelques 25 années plus tôt, tout comme ces rues dans lesquelles elle aimait flâner, sans oublier le magnifique parc situé en face du Royal Crescent, dans lequel elle s'accordait régulièrement le plaisir suprême de dévorer un livre, confortablement assise sur un banc. Et que dire de cette chocolaterie dans laquelle elle venait souvent faire le plein de petites douceurs...

Elle n'eut plus guère le loisir d'émettre d'autres regrets, le taxi venait d'arriver à destination. La jeune femme régla sa course au chauffeur avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide à l'intérieur. Elle pesta intérieurement à la vue de l'interminable file d'attente qui s'allongeait devant les guichets. Mila se maudit de n'avoir pas été plus prévenante en achetant son billet à l'avance, comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

Les minutes passèrent, qui lui semblaient des heures. Bien entendu, tous les guichets disponibles n'étaient pas en fonction et comme un fait exprès, certains clients paraissaient avoir des requêtes farfelues auxquelles les employés avaient le plus grand mal à répondre.

Un cas particulier attira son attention. Le client du guichet numéro 2, un homme dans la force de l'âge, aux cheveux ébènes et au physique ma foi plutôt agréable à contempler, paraissait donner du fil à retordre à son interlocuteur. Mila leva les yeux au ciel et ne put retenir un soupir teinté d'une pointe d'agacement de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Bien que celui-ci fut presque inaudible, « Monsieur Casse-pieds », tel qu'elle l'avait surnommé, se retourna et lui adressa un timide sourire à faire fondre un iceberg. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas un bloc de glace et que cette tentative d'excuse n'eut pas le moindre effet sur sa personne si ce n'est celle de l'agacer davantage.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, « Monsieur Casse-pieds » céda sa place et ce fut son tour. Malgré elle, ses traitresses prunelles l'observaient, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers menant aux quais. Mila secoua la tête, fâchée que ses sens prennent le dessus sur la raison. Ce petit intermède eut pour effet d'accentuer encore plus sa mauvaise humeur et elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas la reporter sur l'employé qui s'occupa d'elle.

Son précieux sésame enfin en mains, Mila se précipita à son tour en direction des quais. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se félicita ne n'avoir emporté qu'un léger bagage à mains. Mais la malchance prenait un malin plaisir à jouer contre elle. La jeune femme dut s'y prendre à trois fois avant que la machine veuille bien accepter son billet pour qu'elle puisse passer le tourniquet et accéder aux escaliers.

Malheureusement, lorsque Mila eut enfin atteint son but, ce ne fut que pour voir le train s'éloigner inexorablement, sans elle à son bord. Interdite, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle avait bel et bien manqué le départ. Figée telle une statue, elle ne savait comment réagir. C'est tout juste si elle se rendit compte que sa main droite s'ouvrait, laissant choir le sac qu'elle agrippait fermement un instant auparavant. Il n'y eut pas de drame, pas de larmes, pas de hargne… Son visage demeura impassible, ne montrant aucune émotion. Elle semblait être dans un autre monde.

La jeune femme avait si peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait qu'elle ne vit tout d'abord pas que quelqu'un s'était approché d'elle.

- Mademoiselle…

Mais c'était comme si aucun son ne parvenait jusqu'à elle. Ce ne fut que lorsque Mila sentit une main se poser sur son bras qu'elle sursauta et parut revenir à la réalité. Elle fixa l'homme qui s'était permis ce geste audacieux et mit quelques secondes à reconnaître le « Monsieur Casse-pieds » de tout à l'heure. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il retira doucement sa main pour se placer juste en face d'elle.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Non, bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien, quelle question stupide ! Elle venait de manquer son train et ce, par sa faute. Mais au lieu de le lui dire, elle se contenta de le fixer sans un mot.

- Je suis vraiment désolé… Je me sens responsable, c'est à cause de moi si vous avez manqué votre train.

Oui, c'est à cause de vous, approuva-t-elle intérieurement. Mais honnêtement, à tout bien réfléchir, elle était aussi fautive que lui. Si seulement elle avait pris le temps d'acheter son billet la veille, si seulement…

- Le prochain train pour Manchester est dans deux heures. Me permettez-vous de vous offrir un café pour m'excuser ?

Son premier réflexe fut de décliner poliment mais fermement sa proposition. Aller boire un verre avec un inconnu, aussi séduisant soit-il et lui faire la conversation était bien la dernière chose que Mila souhaitait pour le moment. Mais ce fut une toute autre réponse qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Volontiers.

Puis, comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, l'homme se pencha pour prendre son sac de sa main libre et elle l'accompagna au café situé non loin de là. Ils s'installèrent à une table et une serveuse leur amena leurs consommations quelques instants plus tard. D'habitude, Mila n'était pas aussi timide et réservée, mais là, face à cet inconnu, elle ne savait que dire pour commencer. Ce fut lui qui lança la conversation en se présentant.

- Je m'appelle Alec. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, même si j'aurais préféré que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances.

- Mila, lui répondit-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Sa poignée de main était ferme, mais sans être brusque. Quant à son ton de voix, la jeune femme n'aurait su dire pourquoi, il l'apaisait et la mettait en confiance. Comme elle, Alex était originaire de Bath et venait de racheter une arcade au centre ville, qu'il comptait bien transformer en librairie. Mila, pour qui les livres étaient une chose importante dans sa vie, lui posa de nombreuses questions à ce sujet, auxquelles il répondit avec le plus grand plaisir. Et alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, elle lui confia ses peurs et ses doutes quant à son futur déménagement. Alec lui avoua à son tour qu'il avait failli vivre une situation identique. Mais contrairement à elle, il n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter cette ville qu'il aimait tant. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Ce fut Alec qui lui rappela en plaisantant qu'elle avait un train à prendre.

- Et vous… ne deviez-vous pas également partir ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Rien ne presse…

Ce fut là sa seule réponse. Ils prirent congés et Mila s'éloigna doucement en direction du quai. Elle mourrait d'envie de se retourner, juste pour voir s'il la regardait, mais elle réfréna son envie. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais et s'étonna d'être triste à cette idée, après avoir fait sa connaissance il y a deux heures à peine.

La jeune femme partie, Alec resta assis, tenant sa tasse à deux mains, comme s'il cherchait à se réchauffer, alors que celle-ci était vide depuis un bon moment. Plusieurs pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, dont il ne savait que faire. Tout à coup, mû par une irrésistible envie, il se leva brusquement de table, posa un billet pour régler les consommations, prit son sac et courut en direction des quais.

A sa grande surprise, il s'aperçut que la jeune femme s'y trouvait toujours. Cette fois ci, elle tenait son bagage à deux mains et lui tournait le dos. Alec se rapprocha lentement d'elle, clignant plusieurs fois les yeux, comme pour être certain qu'elle n'était pas une apparition. Comme la première fois, il se plaça juste devant elle et lui adressa un sourire amusé lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Vous venez à nouveau de manquer votre train.

- Oui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, silencieux, profitant simplement de l'instant présent.

- Vous ne partez donc pas ? finit-il par lui demander dans un souffle.

Sa réponse, elle la donna sans la moindre hésitation.

- Non. J'ai bien réfléchi. Je ne pars plus… je reste.


End file.
